


无解

by 脑炎 (Ephedrine)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/%E8%84%91%E7%82%8E
Summary: 检察官宗像和警察周防
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 4





	无解

这件事最初来自我一位做警察的朋友。那时他正在审理一宗杀人案，犯人也是个警察，叫周防尊。据我的朋友说，他用一把手枪把受害人的脑袋轰爆了。被审问时他似乎完全没有要反驳的意思，立刻承认了自己杀人的事实，但关于动机，他一直保持缄默。

这些东西是我的朋友在一次来访中跟我提起的，虽然和我毫不相干，我却立刻对这宗案子感兴趣起来，大概缘于猎奇心理。我请求我的朋友多给我讲点细节，他这才提起另外一个人——宗像礼司。

\---

宗像礼司是个检察官，和我的朋友有点交情，有很多案子都是宗像和我的朋友共同处理过的。开始着手处理这宗案子的时候我的朋友发现周防尊和宗像礼司也有关系，而宗像后来提出了拒绝处理这宗案子的请求，为了避嫌。但拘留期间宗像总是去看周防。

我的朋友一早就知道周防尊，准确来说，是周防尊太过臭名昭著。他以吊儿郎当混吃混喝出名，让人怀疑这种人是怎么通过招聘的。不过周防尊所在的分局很小，人员也少，大概看在周防在地痞流氓这一方面上的才能，局里才用了他。瞧瞧纳税人的钱都被拿来养什么货色了。

然而宗像礼司，恰恰相反，敬业的检察官，大公无私大义凛然，制服永远熨得笔直。很难想象他们俩是怎么扯上关系的。

我的朋友全程负责这个案子，调查取证包括审问看管全有他参与——那具尸体，我的朋友迟疑了很久才跟我详细描述，那个可怜人和周防完全没有任何关系（目前为止的证据表明），却被好几发子弹打爆了头颅，法医验尸结果表明他在死之前完全没有任何防备，并且子弹是一发毙命，也就是说后面那几枪是虐尸。周防尊被找到的时候已经旷工很久，警服上有很多血迹斑点，他立刻被抓捕，当时宗像在周防居所的附近，所有人都把这当成巧合，我的朋友是为了强调这两个人才提起这一细节的。

红色的头发是我的朋友对周防最深刻的印象，其次是他慵懒却带杀气的眼睛，然后是他吓人的身材。我的朋友说他还没开始审问周防，他就自己开口了。第一句话是人是他杀的，他们可以把他关起来了。此后再也没有说过一句话。我的朋友说他们在现场发现了作案工具，血液的DNA和指纹也完全对应，他们立刻就把周防尊拘留了。周防是犯人，这完全是不需要反驳的事实。只是还原作案过程需要一点时间。

“可动机呢？”我问我的朋友。

“这不重要……我是说，一开始它确实重要，但后来我发现重要的只是宗像礼司和周防尊。”我的朋友抿了抿嘴唇，“我给你看看他们两个的照片吧。”他从手机里调出一张宗像和周防隔着铁栅栏说话的照片。戴金丝边眼镜穿西装打领带面色平静的宗像礼司，和一脸不耐烦的不修边幅的周防尊，我的注意力完完全全被这两个人吸引了。

我全神贯注地继续听我的朋友讲述这两个人。

离周防的庭审还遥遥无期，宗像常去看周防，据我的朋友回忆大约一周一次，周防唯一的拜访者也只有宗像。刚开始周防保持沉默，渐渐的才开始回应宗像，从他们的谈话内容中可以推断出他们从很久以前开始就交往密切。我的朋友给我描述了一些他们之间的交谈，这些描述中加了很多主观意识，实际上他们只是面对面聊天而已，但我不打算忽略我的朋友的主观添加物。

\---

已知的第一次访问，宗像按照他惯常做的那样推了推眼镜，“周防，我就单刀直入的说了，按现在的情况阁下打算怎么做？”

他的语调极为平静，像这不过是日常问候。

周防不语。

“虽然阁下没有交待杀人动机，但我多半猜到了。阁下也知道故意杀人是要判死刑的，您最幸运也要在监狱里蹲个十年。您想好您的路了吗？”

宗像站着，周防坐着，他们俩在对视。我的朋友说那气氛有点吓人。

“先到此为止，我的工作可比阁下多得多，我就告辞了。”宗像没再说什么，他走之后周防一直低着头，过了很久才抬头向我的朋友讨根烟抽，我的朋友说这违反规定，拒绝了周防。然后周防冷笑了一声，即使没敢看他的眼睛，我的朋友还是感到了寒意。好在交班的时间到了，于是我的朋友匆匆离开。

\---

已知的第二次访问，宗像只对周防说了一句话，“据已知的情况来看，我的建议是阁下去找个优秀的律师。可根据我对阁下的了解，您既没有充裕的金钱也没有要找律师的意愿，就当我这句话没说过吧。”

当时周防正趴在桌上睡觉，听到宗像走了之后才把头换了个方向接着睡。我的朋友在那里看着他睡的差不多了才把他叫醒带回他的房间，回到房间后他又睡了很久。

周防嗜睡。据我朋友说在审讯的时候周防有百分之八十的时间是睡着的，但这并不成问题，即使是醒着他也不会说一句话。至于宗像来访的时候，周防会装睡，他听不听得进去没人知道。

\---

已知的第三次访问，这一次周防终于开了口。

宗像仍旧冷淡地出声，“如果阁下需要帮助可以向我求助。虽然我已经退出对这宗案子的调查，基本的帮助我还是可以提供的。”

周防抓了抓头发，哼了一声，那是我的朋友第一次听见周防对宗像说话，“你非要掺和一脚吗？”丝毫没有友善可言，那一刻我的朋友有点担心周防会失去他唯一的来访者。

可宗像完全忽视了周防话语中隐藏的不耐烦，又开口，“吾等大义……”

“行了，别说了，”周防打断了他，“你说过多少次了。”

“这句话在面对阁下的时候说的比较多。”

“因为我的品行吗。”

“因为在阁下面前我必须强调自己的准则。”随后是一段长长的沉默。关于宗像说的话，我的朋友后来分析可能是因为他自认他和周防不是一类人，但实际上他们是，至少以我的朋友的眼睛来看是。

“我的建议是您应该接受。”

“不需要。”周防干净利落的拒绝了宗像。宗像淡淡哦了一声，然后转身离开了。

我的朋友说他们之间的交流剑拔弩张，像定时炸弹滴答作响，谁也不知道下一秒会爆炸还是继续滴答，从那一天开始我的朋友的兴趣被彻底撩拨了起来。

\---

已知的最后一次访问。

“你还要来多少次？”周防抬眼看宗像。

“工作路过而已。”宗像的外套搭在手臂上，那天他打了一条花领带。

“一周一次？”

“阁下嫌少？”宗像反问。

“你真让人火大。”周防翘起嘴角，像是笑，我的朋友说那像嘲讽。

“彼此彼此。”

周防甩了两下手，把指节掰得咔咔作响，“宗像，我出去要揍你一拳。”

“哦呀，仅仅一拳吗？”我的朋友猜想宗像在挑眉。

周防抿了抿嘴唇，收起笑，低下头不再看宗像。宗像自讨没趣，转身走了。走之前他留下一句让我的朋友匪夷所思的话：“所有手续已经准备完毕。”

我的朋友看见周防在听到这句话之后嗤了一声。

\---

讲述到此为止。我的朋友只是个旁观者，他不知道周防和宗像之间的关系，他们是什么时候认识的，他们的过去，他们的交往，一切都显得那么自然，那么神秘，我的朋友说他们两个之间的交流像艺术。这不是指谈话的内容，而是方式，氛围，还有混在一起的其他什么东西。

他们两个就是谜糅合在一起的产物，他们本身就是谜，无解之谜。

我的朋友暂时告辞了。

\---

大约过了一周，我的朋友打来电话，说周防被取保候审了，保证人，没有悬念，是宗像礼司。这真奇怪，他明明说不再参与案子的。

我的朋友旁敲侧击地询问周防的去处，一个和宗像比较熟的同事告诉他周防的出租屋现在是取证现场，所以现在周防住在宗像家里。

这让我浮想联翩。宗像显然没有伴侣或同居伙伴，否则除他以外没有人会允许一个杀人犯住在家里。周防会裸着上身在宗像的房子里赤脚走吗？他们会同床共枕吗？他们会吃什么？夜晚他们聊些什么？

就此打住吧，我觉得自己像偷窥狂。

\---

又过了一周。周防尊消失了。这件事是宗像礼司报告的。他说周防尊从他家离开已经整整48小时，他联系不上他，他觉得周防逃跑了。

负责此案的相关人员陷入了骚动，他们觉得周防肯定会打击报复，枪这种东西在黑市上想要多少都能搞到。每个人都捂住了自己的脑袋，胆战心惊。宗像礼司作为保证人和检察官被任命参与这宗案子，直到找到周防尊为止。

不过让我做一个大胆的假设。周防没个一年半载是找不到了，搞不好宗像也会人间蒸发。宗像一手策划了周防的逃跑，这出自什么心理？我并不清楚。关于他们两个的任何问题都是无解。我只有睁大眼睛关注他们了。

\------

在周防用枪轰爆那个受害人的头的前一个晚上，宗像约他去了趟酒吧，那地方通常只有周防偶尔去一趟，他嫌吵，宗像则从不涉足那种场所。由于这涉及犯罪行为，宗像需要一个嘈杂的地方来防止被人窃听——他这些年的工作让他招惹了一些狠角色。

宗像几乎是贴着周防的耳朵说话，他们没有喝含酒精的东西，这话题需要清醒的头脑。

“允许我问阁下一个私人问题，阁下真的打算杀人吗？”

周防拧了拧眉头，“这和你没关系。”

“我清楚阁下的动机。”宗像笑，“如果案发，您知道我会被牵扯进去的。我会面临是告发您还是包庇您的选择，阁下知道我哪个都不会选。”

“这次你没法改变我的决定，并且我不会把你牵扯进来。”

“我无法保持沉默。”

周防感觉有金属顶在他的腰上，宗像的手很稳。

“我早该把你掐死。”周防小声嘟囔。

“你下不去手，你也该知道我下不去手。但这一枪打进去可以让你住几个月的院，你杀不了那个人。”

“你想做什么交易？”

“我会给你提供一个机会，和一点帮助，剩下的就由阁下抉择了。阁下随时可以向我求助，在法律韧性的范围内，我会保证阁下保住您这条命。”

“你知道我平生最厌恶苟且偷生。”

“这不在我的考虑范围内。”

那晚的对话以他们小酌几杯结束。

\---

周防被逮捕的那天宗像去过周防的出租屋，他留心没留下任何痕迹，他们做了简短的问候和告别。走的时候在门框那儿周防吻了宗像，咬破了宗像的嘴唇，血粘在周防的嘴唇上，周防把那点血咽下去。

“如果他们在我的嘴里检出你的DNA会发生什么？”

“我们的关系被披露，我身败名裂，不管怎样我们两个都彻底玩完。”

“或者我可以当个逃犯，我们到新的地方开始新的生活，或者一辈子逃亡，你想过这个吗？”

“想过，但我不允许那发生。”

周防嗤笑了一声，不知是嘲讽还是无奈，他关上门，把宗像隔绝在门外面。

没过多久，警察敲开了房门。


End file.
